raj's party
by kenoboss
Summary: a prequel to "Game Night" how it came to be


Raj's party

**A/N: this is a prequel to "GAME NITE" it is OOC for all. Rated M for sexual fun, **

**I don't own Big Bang Theory ( just wish I did) **

Raj sat at home trying to think of the next themed party for him and his friends, nothing was coming to mind, even after watching some movies on NETFLIX like Murder By Death or Clue. So without having any luck Raj put it out of his mind for now.

Being completely frustrated by having no ideas he reluctantly went to bed, while changing into his PJ's, he noticed that he need to do some "Manscaping." Because he knows that makes him feel so pretty and bigger too. While looking for his trimmer in his nightstand he came across Priya's red vibrator that she must have left, _either just plain forgot it or didn't want mummy & daddy to see it, or both._

He looks at it and thought_, hmm nice and big, batteries are dead though_. He reached for new batteries inserts them, _turns it on just to make sure it works,_ for the briefest of moments he thought about maybe having some fun, but he decided not to.

Next Wednesday night came along, as like all Wednesday nights was HALO night, when he arrived at the guys apartment the ladies were still there, getting ready to eat with their guys then head over to Penny's for some wine and B.S. (which sounded like fun to him). So after dinner, the ladies kissed their boyfriends/husband goodbye, and went to Penny's apartment. Raj thought about it and then decided fuck it! I want to drink to, the hell with playing HALO! Not giving a shit about Sheldon's temper tantrum, about being one player short, he joins the ladies across the hall, they didn't mind, Raj is just such a _fun_ drunk.

About an hour and two bottles later the conversation at Penny's has gone from work stuff to shoes to picking on Raj now it's turned to sex, that's the subject Raj was waiting for, SEX! Penny was going on that she loves to have her neck smothered with kisses while her tits were being played with, Bernadette agreed with that but added that she rather have her nipples rubbed while being kissed on her neck, Amy just sat there wondering how all that felt like her and Sheldon have got to the point in their relationship of having sex, it just hasn't progressed into the realm of sexy foreplay yet as to paraphrase Sheldon "It's yucky." Amy did go on to say that Sheldon enjoying the time together more and more, so there is hope! Raj just sat there trying is best to hide his growing member from the girls, while enjoying the conversation.

Penny and Bernadette start whispering to each other giggling and smirking looking at Amy, finally Penny spoke up. "So Amy just how is Sheldon in the sack?" Amy was taken aback slightly by the brutally frank question, but she none the less started to blush by it also, "Ooo Amy" "Sheldon and Amy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Bernadette started singing. "Wait wait we haven't been kissing in a tree YET, but he has a great set of lips, so soft and kissable I could kiss him all day long." Raj blurted out a question to Amy "So just how big is he?" the three ladies all had to pick their jaws off the floor after hearing that, Amy expected that question from Penny maybe Bernadette, but defiantly NOT from Raj. After the initial shock Penny and Bernadette goaded Amy on "Ya Amy just how big of a dick does he have?""Well since I have no point of reference except maybe from the occasional porno that I've seen, I'd say he's about average size I guess? Holding her hands apart, like in the Subway commercials." "Ooo Amy you luck girl." Penny remarked.

Amy asked Bernadette and Penny the same question. "Howard is just the right size." Bernadette blurted out "_for himself" _she said under her breath they all laughed, then Penny just smiled "Lenard is not to small, but could be bigger, I mean what woman doesn't want a BIG one from time to time." Bernadette slowly raises her hand "I do" Amy looks at Raj who is just sitting there taking this all in "Well Raj how big are you?" he smiles and looks at Penny as she fidgets in her seat, Amy sees this and turns quickly to Penny "Well Penny how big is he?" she just grins not knowing what or how to say what she thinks, "Well… it's a nice dick I do remember that, but not much after that though sorry…" Amy just chuckled at their friends seeing them squirm in discomfort. Bernadette fell of her part of the couch laughing so hard from seeing the reactions. "This is so much better that talking about work or shoes!" Bernadette said while still laughing. Raj and Penny both blushed a little, but gave each other a look that no one else saw.

"Subject change please!" Raj blurted out. "So I'm still having problems talking to women at the bars and nightclubs." He offered as a new topic, clearing her head of some thoughts, Penny offered some insights of what she likes, a smooth talker and who was willing to buy her lots and lots of drinks. Amy chimed in with what she looks for, basically anyone that actually took notice of her and to buy her lots and lots of drinks, Bernadette added that she like it when a man took control of whatever the situation was, and to be a little bit forceful plus buying her lots and lots of drinks didn't hurt either. then as a joke she suggested if none of that works you could drug them with some really good shit, and go from there, she then added that she has had way too much to DRINK and not to pay any attention to her or that last part.

Later that night after he got home, he couldn't stop thinking about ladies, of Penney's rocking body, Amy's full lips, and Bernadette's fabulous rack, and Priya red vibrator of all things. With those thoughts going through his mind, Raj slips into his bed, turns on his lava lamp to set the mood, goes into the nightstand pulls out some KY and the vibrator. He puts a daub of KY on his hands and the toy, rubbing them together, and then he starts to stroke his member, slowly at first to get hard, then lubing his ass, all the time thinking that _Penny was licking his shaft, Amy was licking his balls, and, he was moterboating Bernadette, and playing with her nipples._

He was in heaven three beautiful ladies pleasuring him all at the same time. His stroking got faster and faster, he placed the toy to his ass it didn't want to enter, but he slowly forced in, he felt a jolt of pleasure and pain at first, but he slowly move it in and out getting into rhythm with his stroking of his cock. _Hmm this feels nice. _

_Penny completely took him in her mouth, Amy had moved to fingering his ass while cupping his balls, and Bernadette started to smother him with her tits_. Raj was now stroking faster and faster, jerking and pulling his cock, also ramming the vibrator into his ass harder and faster, till he exploded all over his stomach and up to his chest, _the ladies just squealed in pleasure at his mighty eruption, which covered all three of them in hot creamy goo_, _they licked his cum off each other, all the while kissing each other._ If only! He thought. Slowly he removed the vibrator form his ass enjoying the sensation he had while fucking his bum hole. _This still doesn't make me gay! I'm just enjoying myself. _

Raj cleaned himself up noting that his ass was sore, and that if he would do this again he needs to use more lube and less force.

Sleep finally came over Raj just before he hit REM sleep he woke up. **A Sex party**! That's it! That's what we should do! The only real question though is… how the fuck can I get all my friends to have sex, with each other? All at the same time? He thought he might get one of them maybe interested, _not a clue which one_, but for the most part, he had no fucking clue how to get them to join in.

Now how am I going get this to happen? He thought long and hard till he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. It was in the middle of the night after all. With a gleam in his eye, he came to the conclusion that he could drug them! After all Bernadette did come up with the idea to do so_, but didn't mean it to be used like this though. _After that he nodded off to sleep.

The next day at work, He Lenard, Howard, and Sheldon where having lunch at the cafeteria, they were going on about how they liked the Captain America 2 movie, and wither or not if you placed James Bond or Jack Ryan in it, instead of Cap that it would be just as good? They came to the consensus that any one of the three would have made it a _kick-ass_ movie!

During their lunch time all Raj could really think about was how am I going to get this party to work, I need something but what?! He yelled in frustration. "Fuck!" Howard jumped a little he wasn't expecting his friend to just yell like that. "What the fuck Raj?" was all he could get out, Raj just smiled politely and apologized for his outburst. "It's a new Hindu thing I'm trying out, it helps the digestive system, or so I'm told." They all looked at him like, what the fuck ever dude!

To himself Raj thought. I need to remember to ask Bernadette if she had any of those drugs that she talked about last night. Who knows maybe I can get some and give to the group? Or not and be completely screwed on my plans.

A few days had passed before he had a chance to talk to Bernadette. It was a Saturday night which means the ladies go out clubbing, drinking and trying to find a "hinny to bite." Not that any of them need to find someone, but it's the thought that counts, especially since Amy and Sheldon have finally had sex, not once but twice and in the same month to boot!

Raj followed the three of them to the club, he waited outside for about a half hour before he walked in and "pretended to NOT see them. Quietly hoping all along that they would see him and call him over, and then try to find him a woman again. Well it worked like a charm everything went exactly as planned so far. They tried so hard to help him that night, after god knows how many drinks. A while later Penny and Amy excused themselves to the ladies room leaving Bernadette and him alone.

"So, Bernadette did you mean it the other night when you said if all else fails that you can get me some drugs to help me out?' Raj said softly so no one else could hear. Bernadette just about choked on her drink after he said that. "Yes, I guess so, why would you need them? You can get someone on your own, cant you?" "But you don't understand I need to find someone and I need to do it now, I feel like I will burst if I don't." "I'll tell you what Raj, let's talk tomorrow when neither of us is drunk and we'll go from there OK?" "Fine tomorrow will be. Just don't tell Penny or Amy I feel bad enough as is please."

Latter the next day Bernadette called Raj to see when it would be a good time to talk, he told her anytime you want to come over I'll be here. She arrived at his apartment about 2pm looking rather pretty to him at least. "So you want can't think of anything else to do except to drug women now eh?" She looked at him sternly, he just lowered his shoulders and gave her a little puppy dog look "Yes." Was all he could say and not very loud either. "Well it's a good thing you know me then cause I got the GOOD SHIT! And I need to test them anyway. This way I don't get in trouble at work if this shit doesn't work." She half smiled half evil grinned at him. "Now how much and how soon do you want it, I've got a rather potent pill that will knock the socks off anyone for about an hour or so, or one that will loosen the morals enough to get real funky with. Pick your poison?" He just looked at Bernadette he didn't expect this kind of help but Damn he liked her thinking! "I'll take both if I can, maybe like 20 or 30 each?" "20 or 30 each!? WTF are you trying to do screw half of Pasadena? "No I just want to make sure I have enough in case I lose my nerve and drop them or something like that.

"You got sweetie just give me a day or two." He thanked her, and then after that Bernadette got up and headed to the door with Raj in tow, she turned and gave him an unexpected hug, see ya later "Sweetie."

As soon as she left Raj peeled off his cloths and ran to his bedroom, he needed to rub one out before he exploded, that hug was more than what he expected.

Raj didn't hear from Bernadette for a few days he was getting nervous that she either couldn't get the pills or that she changed her mind, and couldn't tell him without upsetting him. Then the phone rang as he picked it up he saw that it was Bernadette he almost didn't answer it from the nerves in his stomach. He said "Hello Bernadette." She said hi and wanted to know if it was a good time to come over, so she could give it to him. _That's what he heard not what she said_. When Bernadette arrived she was looking rather stunning, she had on a floral print summer dress that went down to just above the knee, it was also low cut as to show off her ample breasts, not intending to do so it's just the way it was.

Raj tried hard not to stare, but he failed horribly, it was all he could do not to reach out and touch them,_ I mean for god's sake they are RIGHT there!_ Bernadette couldn't help but notice this and she blushed just a little, _she knows what affect he breasts have on most men and she loves it. _Trying to stay focused on what Bernadette was saying; Raj got up to get her a drink and to hide his ever tightening pants from her. She laid out the 30 pills she was able to get- _steal- _from the lab. She went on about how they needed to be taken, as with all medication try to avoid alcohol, but since that's what you're going for, it speeds up the affect time but lasts only half as long as if it was taken with either juice or water which under "normal" circumstances the desired affect should take hold in about five minutes, and last about two to three hours. Now the nice thing about these is that they dissolve quickly as so they aren't detected. "Cool I'll try these out this weekend, thanks Bernadette." "One other thing, another side effect is that when mixed with alcohol the subject remembers everything that happens to them, but if taken without alcohol they have no recollection of anything." "I'll remember that thanks, again for the pills." He showed her to the door again she turned and gave him a hug "Good luck sweetie and be careful don't get into trouble." I won't I promise.

After she left Raj now had to plan out what kind of _PARTY_ he was going to have. He finally settled on the theme and the rules, now just need the right time, then it hit him the next. _Anything can happen Thursday_ will be SEX Party day. So the following Thursday was the day he informed them all through the weekly e-mails that Sheldon sent out, that he was planning a party for Thursday and to expect to have a wild night.

When Thursday arrived he got the things they will need for the party three blindfolds and seven pills and he was set. After everyone arrived and handed a bottle of water by Raj of course (_in case you missed it he passed them all a Mickey including himself). _So when the time was right he asked the ladies to line up in front of the couch.

To be continued…


End file.
